


这只狐狸不大聪明

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Kudos: 3





	这只狐狸不大聪明

申钰是司家从小给司铭养的金丝雀，虽然两个人早早的就跨过金主和金丝雀的关系，过起了没羞没臊蜜里调油的小日子。但司铭固执的总把人当成自己的什么物件，恨不得别在裤腰带上才好。

物极必反，申钰那颗渴求自由的心不是一天两天才长起来的。

平时说话直来直往语不惊人死不休的小东西最近看他的时候，眼睛里总是有些欲言又止的情绪。怀里的小美人儿难得的撒娇，自以为滴水不露的打探着司铭最近有没有要出去的动静。

司铭是什么人物，每天在公司跟那些老头子你来我往的打太极，这时候看申钰蹩脚的掩饰就像看小孩过家家一样，差点就要笑出声来。

摸摸怀里柔软的发丝，司铭也觉得总这么成天拘着早晚要出事，索性松了口，“出去可以，别给我往那些酒吧舞厅的地方钻听到没有？”

申钰把自己的头从司铭手底下解救出来，凑到他脸上吧唧一声，给了一个又慷慨又响亮的吻。司铭心里乐的都要开花，还非得要拿出点床上床下都没剩下多少的面子来，装作嫌弃的抹了一把，又蹭回上蹿下跳的小崽子脸上。

其实这样很好，申钰刚跟他在一起的时候总是怕被随随便便丢掉，在他面前连大气都不敢出，却把自己藏在一层一层的茧里。司铭花了多少心思才把原来那个孤僻敏感的孩子养的活蹦乱跳，偶尔还像只狐狸似的跟他耍耍花招，怎么舍得不小心翼翼的捧在心里。

愿望被满足的小狐狸哪里懂得司铭心里的弯弯绕，看他一点头就欢天喜地的联络朋友出去玩。

司铭哪就真能放心被养的不懂世事纷乱的人没头没脑的往外跑，哪怕千叮咛万嘱咐，把那些早就在前些年哄人的时候就丢的底儿掉大家长权威都摆出来，也没能挡住申钰探索世界的心。

顾元昭脸色微红倚在沙发上，领口的扣子散了两颗，露出截带着暧昧痕迹的白皙颈项来，手里握了瓶刚喝了两口的酒。申钰坐在他身边，一双眼睛圆溜溜的转，恨不得一下子就解锁这里的所有新奇事物。

“宝贝儿，我这可是舍命陪君子了啊”，顾元昭正了正衣领，“我在海南还让我哥收拾一顿，这要给我哥知道了，一层皮非得给我扒下来不可。”

申钰这几年跟顾元昭混的越来越没个正形，扯开他刚整好的衣领往里摸了摸，“宁老师都跟你这关系了，还能怎么扒你一层皮？”

顾元昭一听这话白眼都要翻回三亚去，把衣服里那只手拍出来，没好气的顶他，“你跟司铭不也这关系，你小心早晚让他再收拾一顿。”

年轻的男女在凛冬里也敢在羽绒服里穿点清凉的衣物，申钰不知道是看他们还是听见顾元昭的恶毒诅咒，没由来的脊背发凉，从眼前的小吃盘里捡了个薯格就往顾元昭嘴里塞，“闭嘴吧祖宗，有你这么对哥们儿的吗。他出差呢哪来的心思管我。”

顾元昭属实是个预言家选手，嘴里嚼着东西含糊不清的让他滚蛋，申钰放在桌子上的手机屏幕就亮了，小孩刚刚心虚的把司铭查岗的电话挂掉就收到了微信消息。

“我和昭昭在家里打游戏呢，晚点回你，爱你♡！！”

司铭坐在他对面的卡座里，看见最后那个莫名其妙的小爱心五官都要扭到一起去，再看前面那个跟顾元昭聊的不亦乐乎的小狐狸，脸色不由往下沉了几分。

酒吧里的年轻女孩看申钰和顾元昭一脸学生气，从舞池里出来要拉他们一起。顾元昭还算拎得清，再加上本来就对这种事不感兴趣，顾元昭就窝在那没动弹。

申钰不一样，刚从笼子放出来的小鸟恨不得用一天飞过祖国九百六十万平方公里的壮美河山，跟着漂亮姐姐就往舞池走。

白花花的身影往申钰身前凑，司铭远远的看着，说不上来的一股气就往脑袋上蹿，走进去把摇头晃脑感受新世界的小崽子一把捞出来。顾元昭本来还窝着看乐子，一看见司铭条件反射的就坐直了身子喊了声哥。

司铭哼了一声没搭理他，把申钰的衣服拿起来，边往不敢正眼看他的人身上套边说，“你待会再走，我怕你一个人无聊，刚才特意让宁栩过来接你。”

顾元昭没想到司铭真能干出这事，慌乱之间心里还暗暗骂了句万恶的资本家每天都压迫底层人民。

等待大家长的顾元昭不好过，这边已经被大家长拎在手里的申钰更不好过。司铭平时私底下不穿西装吊儿郎当的模样，任谁都觉得是个坐吃山空的二世祖。笑面虎有多可怕哪怕别人不知道，申钰也早就领教的透彻。

司铭随手从衣柜里找了条平时装严肃扮正经的黑领带不由分说就在申钰脑袋上绕了一圈，把那双明亮澄澈的眼睛遮的一丝不漏。

“在酒吧没看见我就敢跟我编瞎话，现在也不用看我，我倒听听你还能编出点什么来。”

申钰摸不透司铭是不是真的生气，一时半会的竟连动都不敢动一下，背着双手老老实实的在床上垂着脑袋跪着。

司铭从前也算半个纨绔子弟，多多少少的什么都接触过那么一点，申钰现在会笑会闹差不多也都是司铭一下板子一块糖的给他从原来的臭脾气里扳回来的。

“宝贝儿，你们年轻人现在都这么爱玩吗？”鞭柄点了点沾了女人口红的衬衣示意他脱下来，光裸的皮肤碰上冬日里微凉的空气，激起了一片细小的颗粒。

视觉被剥夺，感官被无限放大。

并不算重的第一鞭横着扫在左边粉嫩的乳尖上，申钰憋了口气才没喊出来。紧接着第二下第三下交替落在乳尖上，司铭满意的看着不知道天高地厚的小孩在床上打着颤儿却不敢躲的委屈样。

一开始的尖锐疼痛被不知道从何而来的诡异快感代替，申钰敏感的很，两腿中间已经有了微微抬头的趋势。男人温热的手隔着裤子把手下的小东西包裹住，轻轻的揉了几下，不出意外的感受到申钰哼唧唧要往他怀里钻的动向。

司铭让他气的上头，哪就能由着他的心意让他舒服享受，把申钰身上的衣物扒的一干二净之后又晾着他还没消减的欲望，伸手抚摸着胸前刚刚经受过一番凌折磨的两点。

申钰终于认识到司铭就是故意使坏吊着他，刚刚感觉胸前的疼痛被暖暖的抚平了，申钰还想得寸进尺的讨点别的，司铭毅然决然的收了手。把放在边上的毛茸茸的红色大尾巴拨开，拿着前面带着粘腻液体的透明肛塞就往他身后塞。

申钰扬起脖子呻吟出声，虽然不是第一次被这样的道具进入，但冰凉的触感冷的他忍不住缩了缩入口，阻止了司铭要把它全都塞进去的动作。

司铭握着他的一双手绑在床头的栏杆上，压低了声音威胁他别动，等把那条红彤彤的尾巴塞好，随手又在申钰屁股上重重的拍了一下，“你说说没那狐狸的本事，敢跟我玩狐狸的心眼儿了？”

“唔...不敢...”，申钰为自己忘记家里有个眼光毒辣的猎人感到后悔不已，直截了当地低头认错。

“撒谎骗大人的小朋友应该怎么办？”司铭手里握着根藤条在他身后点了点问道。

申钰支支吾吾的不愿意开口，即使床上的人背对着他，司铭都觉得自己能看到他脸上那片绯红的色彩。他向来喜欢看小孩委委屈屈忍着羞说话的样子，当真是我见犹怜。

“啪”，毫无预警的第一下就落在了饱满的两团肉上，甚至还带起了浪花似的颤动，“说话。”

“应该...呜...被...被打屁股...”

司铭听见了断断续续的答案也就放过他，专心收拾着眼前不听话的小孩。

申钰被蒙着眼睛看不到，以为只有屁股遭难，偷偷随着司铭下手的角度躲。司铭早就看穿他那点心思，在他小腿上也落了几下，原本把所有注意力都放在身后两团肉上的人突然挨了这么一下，整个身子都往前扑，鼓起几道突兀红棱的小腿向后屈着交叠在一起。

这样一来还白嫩的脚掌就被申钰自己抬到了便于下手的地方，司铭也不给他点喘气求饶的机会，挥着藤条就不客气的往脚心上抽。

申钰吃了痛，把抬起的小腿放下，司铭手里的凶器又落在他红了一层的臀肉上，好不容易缓了些的刺痛又被强行唤醒。不知道该怎么躲的人泄了气，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进枕头里，随着司铭的动作一下一下不安的动着。

司铭也没想怎么样，本来就不是什么大事，酒吧老板也是相熟的朋友，虽然跟顾元昭去有点不靠谱，到底没做出格的事来。

看着申钰身后的红色从臀腿连到小腿又连到脚心，司铭把一直蒙着他眼睛的领带解开走到床边坐下，摸了摸微微有些发烫的皮肉，轻轻转着那条长长的狐狸尾巴低低笑开，“这样才像只小狐狸，可惜头脑不大灵光罢了。”

申钰刚要抬起身子驳他几句，身后塞了半天的尾巴就被取出去，司铭的手指刚伸进去就被柔软湿润的肠肉包裹住，等到手指按在申钰敏感的那点上，申钰听见男人压了欲望的嗓音跟他说，“放松点，待会我怎么进去？”

申钰支支吾吾的说不明白，司铭就起了逗他的心，硬是逼着人把“想要你”这种不入流的诨话来才算完，压着人做了一遍又一遍真正是成年人该做的事。

反正天色已晚，属于他们的夜还长。

至于某次憋坏了的小孩儿又忍不住喊顾元昭出来找乐子，只惨兮兮的收到了顾元昭言简意赅的一个“滚”。


End file.
